Episode 419: Some Good JPEGs of My Favorite Matrix Characters
"Some Good JPEGs of My Favorite Matrix Characters" was originally released August 13, 2018. Description Let this episode stand as a sort of checkpoint for those working their way through the MBMBaM catalog. The episode following this one has become unstuck in time. It is in the ether, somewhere. It will arrive when it decides to. Come home, Episode 420. Come home to us. Suggested talking points: Inside the Writer's Room, Dental Distraction, Automotive Manufacturing, Ruling the School (w/ Guestpert Elsie Fisher!), A Genuinely Scary Haunted Doll Watch, Riddle Me Piss, Art From the Web Outline 0:45 - An inside look into the panic-stricken MBMBaM Writer's Room as the spectre of episode 420 looms. 7:24 - I went to a new dentist's office today. All of my previous dentists have had TVs in the rooms, but this one has none of that. Close to the end of my appointment, because I didn't know where to look, I made slightly prolonged eye contact with the person cleaning my teeth. She stopped what she was doing, sighed, and said "Can you please not?" The rest of my visit was super awkward and I didn't say anything, even after my teeth were cleaned. I have to go back to get a filling soon and I am terrified I will have the same person. Is there anything I can do? What should I do with my eyes? Was I in the wrong? - Bad Teeth in British Colombia 14:41 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user horseygirl3534, who asks: In the movie Cars, how would the cars have kids??? Me and my friend Shelby are watcing Cars, when she asked this question, so how would they?????????? 21:16 - Because of an unfortunate turn of events, I am changing high schools to one with less than 100 kids. I was wondering, how do I become the coolest kid in school? Because of the low numbers, there is a chance for me to be the coolest kid in school. Thanks for the advice. - Making it Happen in Massachusetts. 22:17 - Enter Guestpert Elsie Fisher to tackle how to be cool in school. 29:40 - MZ. Sponsored by Casper, Quip. Message for My Dearest Andrea, from Nick Palumbo. Message for Aubrey, from Matt. Message for Joe, from Caroline. Advertisement for Heat Rocks. 37:40 - Haunted Doll Watch 44:30 - Riddle Me Piss * Many-manned scud-thumper, maker of worn wood, shrub-ruster, sky-mocker, rave! Portly pusher, wind-slave. What am I? (The ocean, I guess) * Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck one, then down did come, hickory dickory dock. What am I? (The guillotine) * You go into the woods to get it, then you sit down to find it, then you go home because you couldn't find it. (A splinter) * You don't see me, unless you heat me. You don't smell me, unless you make me. You don't know I'm here, until it's too late. I have seen countless generations, and light parchment always magnifies my presence. What am I? (Invisible ink) * I run, it runs. I stop, it runs. What it it? (My watch) * What's the best thing about Switzerland? (I don't know, but the flag's a big plus) 50:55 - Y - Sent in by Emily Mercurio, from Yahoo Answers user ravenhill, who asks: How to get over losing important jpeg pictures on your pc? years ago i had some really cool pictures i got from some website in 2012, i cant remember if the pictures were on my windows 7 laptop or my windows 7 desktop pc or even my old windows xp desktop which crashed and broke.....but ive checked my laptop and windows 7 pc - and these cool pictures of demons are not on either......im not sure what happened to the pictures because i have so many files and pictures.....but i put it down that they are likely lost forever. i cant remember what website i got the pictures from either, and the websites probably not around now.. how do i get over this? i love art and pictures from the net. 57:33 - Housekeeping 1:00:49 - FY - Sent in by Mike Eckert, from Yahoo Answers user ESSEX, who asks: WHAT KIND OF MILK DO CHESS PLAYER DRINK? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Guestsperts